leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum (M20)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ash Ketchum |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |slogan=no |image=Ash M21.png |size=240px |caption=Ash Ketchum in The Power of Us |gender=Male |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Delia (mother) Unnamed father |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M20 |epname=I Choose You! |enva=Sarah Natochenny |java=Rica Matsumoto }} Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. He is the main protagonist of I Choose You! and The Power of Us, Pokémon movies set in a different continuity from the main series. Despite having largely the same personality as the of the main series and starting out his in a similar way, the rest of Ash's story developed in quite a different way. History ''I Choose You! On the day Ash was supposed to pick up his first and start his journey, he overslept and arrived too late at Professor Oak's Laboratory. informed him that the three starter Pokémon had already been taken by other Trainers from Pallet Town: , , and . There was, however, a fourth Pokémon, a stubborn . Ash decided to choose Pikachu and, after receiving new clothes from his mother, he left Pallet Town and started his journey. After scaring off a herd of angry , Ash and Pikachu finally started to bond when a suddenly appeared in the sky, flying overhead. They looked in awe at the sight of this unknown Pokémon, as Ho-Oh dropped a Rainbow Wing. Ash picked it up and then saw a rainbow appear in the sky. Smiling, he promised Pikachu that they would both meet Ho-Oh again someday. Continuing his journey, Ash ventured inside Viridian Forest, where he eventually encountered a . With the help of Pikachu, he managed to catch it. He also decided to qualify for the Pokémon League and managed to win three Badges. Ash eventually met two other Trainers, Verity and Sorrel, while chasing after an . After the Entei ran away and it started raining, they went looking for shelter. While doing so, they encountered a lonely on a rock, weakened from the pouring rain. After a brief argument with Charmander's original Trainer, Cross, Ash and Verity took Charmander to a cave. Sorrel healed Charmander and it fully recovered by the next day. Offering it a chance to join Ash on his journey, Charmander accepted and was by Ash. Ash continued his journey with Verity and Sorrel, and after he told them about his Rainbow Wing and desire to see Ho-Oh, the three Trainers decided to go to Raizen Mountains, where Ho-Oh was said to appear. After encountering Cross again and losing a battle against him, Ash started to question himself and his Pokémon, especially after Cross called him the worst Trainer he had ever seen. Ash faulted his Pokémon for the loss and due to his change of heart and personality, the Rainbow Wing turned dark. Unbeknownst to him, Ash had been followed and watched by a for some time. Marshadow decided help him bond with Pikachu again by pulling him into a dream that made Ash realize what his Pokémon meant to him and see the error in his ways. Eventually, Ash, Verity, and Sorrel finally reached the Raizen Mountains and its highest peak Mt. Tensei. As Ash proceeded to place the Rainbow Wing on Rainbow Rock to make Ho-Oh appear, he was stopped by Cross and his Incineroar. Cross had been spying on the group for some time and had learned of their quest to find Ho-Oh. He wanted to battle Ho-Oh and tried to steal the Rainbow Wing from Ash. They engaged in another battle and this time Ash managed to beat Cross with his newly evolved Charizard. Despite this, Cross still took the Rainbow Wing however, and placed it atop Rainbow Rock. Due to Cross's evil heart, the Rainbow Wing became corrupted, which in turn corrupted the Marshadow from earlier and nearby wild Pokémon. With newfound power from the corrupted Rainbow Wing, the corrupted Marshadow was able to control the wild Pokémon and had it turn against the humans. Ash and Pikachu tried to stop Marshadow, but Pikachu got heavily injured in the process. While shielding Pikachu from the corrupted Pokémon, Ash took the full blast. His body slowly disappeared and all but his consciousness vanished. As a result of this, the corrupted Rainbow Wing withered and freed Marshadow and the other Pokémon of its control. Pikachu then took hold of Ash's hat and cried over the loss of his Trainer and best friend. Ash's consciousness woke up in a spirit world where he was all alone. Faintly hearing Pikachu's voice, Ash ran towards the sound. Because of this, his body started to regenerate in the real world in a bundle of light, and Pikachu connected with the light to reunite with Ash, fully reviving him. Soon after, a new Rainbow Wing appeared before Ash. Ash placed the Rainbow Wing atop Rainbow Rock and this time it recognized the Trainer's pure heart. A rainbow appeared, followed by Ho-Oh flying over Mt. Tensei. Ho-Oh and Ash had a battle, and afterwards went their separate ways. After healing at a Pokémon Center, Ash, Verity, and Sorrel said their goodbyes to Cross, who had changed his ways and promised to battle against Ash again someday. Sometime after, Ash also split ways with Verity and Sorrel, who both went to pursue their own goals. Ash continued his journey with Pikachu, vowing to once become a Pokémon Master. ''The Power of Us Continuing his journey, Ash acquired new clothes at some point and traveled to Fula City to participate in the Wind Festival. Shortly after arriving, he met Margo, who was having an argument with Townes, Hoyt, and Miles. Ash defeated Hoyt's in a battle, and as a thanks for his intervention, Margo gave him a quick tour through Fula City. Next, Ash decided to participate in the Pokémon Catch Race and was awarded the runner-up prize after stopping a rampaging . The next day, Ash met Risa, who recognized Ash from the Pokémon Catch Race and wanted him to help her catch a Pokémon. Ash agreed to this, and with his and Pikachu's help, Risa managed to catch an . Meanwhile, the Wind Festival was disrupted by minor acts of vandalism. Moreover, the "eternal flame" that protects Fula City was also stolen. With approval from the city's mayor, Oliver, Ash helped clean up the vandalism and set out to find the eternal flame. Following a trail alongside Risa, Toren, Harriet, and Oliver, Ash eventually found out that Margo was behind the vandalism and theft, as she had been trying to stop the townspeople from looking for her friend, the rare Pokémon . Soon after, disaster struck as a bottle containing , which had stolen from Fula City's laboratory, exploded and spread a poisonous cloud throughout the city. Ash inspired Risa, Toren, and Harriet to help solve the issue by telling them to use their "Pokémon Power"; working alongside their Pokémon partners to help protect the city. Together, they came up with a plan, with Risa bringing back the eternal flame to its pedestal and trying to summon , Harriet powering up the city's old power plant and windmill to blow away the Effect Spore, and Toren trying to create an antidote for the Effect Spore alongside his laboratory colleagues. Meanwhile, Ash decided to convince Zeraora that not all humans are bad, as it was hunted by humans in the past and had lost all trust in them save for Margo. Ash battled Zeraora with Pikachu, but one of Zeraora's attacks went awry and headed towards a group of wild Pokémon. Ash stepped in to protect the Pokémon and got slightly injured, causing Zeraora to realize he was right. Alongside Zeraora, Oliver, and many other townspeople, Ash helped put out a forest fire caused by the Effect Spore. Eventually, the Effect Spore was neutralized with the help of Toren, Harriet, and Callahan; and the remaining fires were doused by Lugia, who was successfully summoned by Risa. With Fula City saved, Ash participated in the Wind Festival with his new friends, and Oliver declared that the city would live with Zeraora in peace from now on. After the festival ended, Ash left Fula City and continued on his journey. Pokémon This listing is of Ash's known in I Choose You! and The Power of Us. On hand Status unknown Released Temporary Rob Mungle |vajp= |desc= is a Pokémon that Ash in a special ball for the Pokémon Catch Race in The Power of Us. None of Ekans's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon that Ash caught in a special ball for the Pokémon Catch Race. He ultimately lost to Callahan. None of Sentret's moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained: * Two unknown Badges (I Choose You!) * (I Choose You!) Pokémon competitions Ash has competed in the following : * Pokémon Catch Race - Runner-up (The Power of Us) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=松本梨香 Rica Matsumoto |en=Sarah Natochenny |da=Mathias Klenske |nl=Christa Lips |fi=Hanna Leino |fr_eu=Aurélien Ringelheim |de=Felix Mayer |id=Ahmad Zulkifli Lubis |it=Davide Garbolino |no=Nils-Martin Crawfurd |pt_br=Charles Emmanuel |ru=Лариса Некипелова Larisa Nekipelova |es_la=Miguel Ángel Leal |es_eu=Adolfo Moreno |sv=Dick Eriksson |th=ศันสนีย์ ติณห์กีรดีศ Sansanee Tinkeeradit |vi=Đặng Hoàng Khuyết |pl=Hanna Kinder-Kiss }} Artwork In the manga In the movie adaptations In the I Choose You! manga Ash appeared in , where his role is mostly the same as it was in the movie. Pokémon =On hand = =Released = In the Pocket Monsters the Movie: I Choose You! Remix manga ]] Ash appeared in ICYR1, where he took on an island trial on Poni Island. During the trial, he encountered a and battled it. In the middle of the battle, Ash had a flashback of the day that he met Pikachu. During the flashback, Ash ran to Professor Oak's laboratory as he was late in getting his first Pokémon. Since three of the Pokémon Professor Oak provided weren't available, Ash had to choose Pikachu in which they got off on a rocky start. During their travels, Ash accidentally angered a Spearow when he accidentally threw a rock at it. This caused a flock of to chase after the two. With Ash's determination, Pikachu was able to save Ash by defeating the Spearow flock. With that done, Ash and Pikachu then saw flying by them. Back in the present, Ash still had to deal with Kommo-o. After Ash remembered the day that he met Pikachu, he was able to defeat Kommo-o with Pikachu using . In ICYR3, Ash was at Mount Tensei, alongside Verity and Sorrel. While there, he held out the Rainbow Wing and placed it on the rock. Before he did so, Cross came by and challenged Ash to a battle. Even though Ash was able to defeat Cross's , he had to challenge his next. Pokémon Related articles * Ash Ketchum it:Ash Ketchum (F20) zh:小智（电影系列第20作之后）